Remind Me
by strange.ink91
Summary: Do you remember how it used to be, We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep. Remind me, so on fire so in love, That look in your eyes that I miss so much. Hermione and Sirius' Love Story.
1. Prologue

**Remind Me**

**Prologue - **

Hermione sat at the table, a glass of wine in front of her. She watched it fizz, bubbles circling the glass to the top. Fuck life was hard. School was simple, all you had to do was read books – academic knowledge came from books. Where did real life knowledge come from? How was she supposed to know how to love, how to live?

How was she supposed to know about him? She had no idea what he was like before, and she had no idea what he was like now. It'd been 8 months of whirlwind romancing. He'd taken her to France, to Italy, and the Caribbean. Short little trips filled with passion, they'd made love on hot sand and in five star hotels. She just didn't know how she felt. She couldn't continue this knowing that she was falling, falling hard, and that he wouldn't feel the same. He couldn't feel the same, the playboy, the devilishly handsome man 21 years her senior, how could he fall in love with her, the ugly bookworm young enough to be his daughter. So for the last 3 weeks she'd thrown herself into her work – done hours of overtime, skipped meals and stayed with friends any chance she got, just to avoid seeing him. She didn't know how to act around him anymore, things had changed.

Sirius Black was looking for her. He knew she'd be in the kitchen, reading a book with a bottle of wine. He was surprised to find her bookless, staring at the glass in front of her with a confused, thoughtful look. The sound of him shutting the door startled her, and she knocked over the glass in fright. A flick of his wand vanished the mess, and he headed to the cupboard.

"You shouldn't be drinking that water on a night like this. A thunderstorm like this requires whisky" he said with a wink, and she blushed bright. Fuck he loved how timid she could be, like when he put his tongue –

"Well, I suppose one drink won't hurt. I do have work in the morning though" she said quietly, failing to meet his eyes. He wondered why she wouldn't look at him. He loved it when she looked at him with her inquisitive stare. He placed two glasses on the table and poured whisky into each. "Thank you" she whispered, taking a glass and holding it, but not drinking from it.

"'Mione, what's wrong? You've been distant a few days now." He said softly, trying to meet her eyes.

"Nothing, just tired, stressed, the usual" she said, shifting her eyes from her gaze and skulling back her drink – she couldn't lie to him and they both knew it.

"You're lying. Please tell me the truth" he implored, filling both their glasses again "Please" he repeated, seeing her soften.

"I'm just a bit confused. About us." She was nearly whispering, but he still heard her loud and clear. She blushed again and sipped her drink. She didn't want to have this conversation, she didn't know how to have this conversation. Her experience with men was non-existent.

"What's to be confused about? I thought we were enjoying ourselves. I like spending time with you, you like spending time with me." He said simply, pouring himself another drink. He kept his eye on her, watching her. She hesitated before she spoke, she thought through her words some more, she looked at her drink to avoid his stare. "Come on 'Mione tell me"

"It's just, well I think I might be more invested in this thing we're doing than you are. And I don't want to be the silly girl who falls and gets hurt. I'm too smart to be dumb when it comes to these feelings" She sighed heavily and stood up, twisting her hands together as she walked over to the pantry. Grabbing a packet of her favourite chocolate biscuits she came back to the table and sat down, eager to keep her hands busy and her attention away from Sirius' reactions. She liked to think she could read his actions, she was the master of reading, so why couldn't she read his expressions, his gestures, his eyes?

"More invested? Hermione this isn't a business transaction, this isn't school. This is a relationship, at least I'd like it to be that. I can't read your mind, I thought you wanted fun and games – what else could a 42 year old man give you that a 22 year old one couldn't? You want to know how I feel about us? Ask me! Dammit, ask me how I feel instead of assuming it!" He shouted the last sentence and stood up, running his hands through his thick locks, tugging at the strands. She slammed her empty glass on the table, and drank straight from the bottle. He watched her body relax with the alcohol, he saw her look nervously around the room.

"I just, well I just expected that you would find someone better. You could do so much better. I'm plain, I like books, and working, and I'm so different to you. I've seen photos of what you were like, the girls you'd associate with. I'm not one of them. I didn't want to fall in love with you, I've been stopping myself from falling in love with you" She said sadly, a tear slipping down her cheek. The anger melted from his body. How on earth could he stay infuriated with her? He sat back down and smiled at her softly.

"Well 'Mione, another woman would be like a postcard from Paris, when you've seen the real thing. You are incredible, everything I've been looking for. There's a part of me that's known that ever since I met you." He reached out for her hand, and softly took it in his own. He felt so much calmer, just from a single touch. "I want to be your everything, and I want you to be mine. Always" he said quietly, so quietly that she almost thought she'd misheard him.

"I want that more than anything Sirius. But I'm scared, so scared. I don't know anything about this stuff. I'm book smart, not life smart. How could I possibly keep you happy?" She said nervously. Alcohol always made her nervous and made her open up. It was partly why Sirius had gotten the whisky out in first place, he knew she'd never tell him what was wrong sober.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing 'Mione. It's been incredible. And if all else fails, a gobby will fix it" he said with a wink, making her giggle. "Seriously though, I like where I can see this heading. I've never looked to the future with anyone, and that excites me. Knowing that you're the first girl I could be with forever, if you'll let me"

"Of course I'll let you." She replied quickly, standing up and walking around the table to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips quickly. "I – I love you Sirius Orion Black"

"The Third" he whispered, closing the gap. Their lips met and she melted into him. These kisses, forever? Sounded good to her. She wound her arms around his neck and leant against him. Kisses from Sirius were intoxicating to her. She couldn't wait for more, she knew that these kisses led to kisses in more intimate places, then the most overwhelming love making she'd ever experienced. He was like a god, he knew just what she needed, when, where and how. She pulled away gently and smiled. He leant down and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Do you remember the way it felt?" He whispered, licking the sensitive spot behind her neck and feeling her shiver.

"You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?" she answered, tugging his shirt buttons until they snapped and pushing his shirt back to rub her hands all over his chest with urgency. God, she needed him, and soon.

"Remind me" he said simply, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and apparating them to his bedroom. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, removing his shirt before leaning over her and meeting her lips with his yet again.

"All those things that you used to do, that made me fall in love with you, remind me" She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing their covered parts together.

"Your wish is my command, my queen"


	2. Chapter 1

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 1**

Life loving Sirius Black was perfection. Now that they knew what they had was real, the sex was better, the cuddles were better, everything was better. Initially a few of their friends had been apprehensive about their relationship becoming more serious, but had soon seen that they couldn't argue, they were just too happy to ruin.

Hermione had managed for the first time in two weeks, to actually sit down and have breakfast before heading to work. She was working a desk job in the Education department of the Ministry, hoping to eventually get a position at Hogwarts when a Professor retired. She was followed into the kitchen by a very sweet looking Sirius, who was trying hard to convince her to come back to bed.

"No, Sirius! I'd like to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea and some toast before work, I'm sick of feeling like I have to scoff it down or I'll be late – and I've been late enough, before you say it's okay to be late once in a while!" She threw him a mock glare as she headed for the bread, neither noticing Harry sitting at the table drinking tea and looking at the paper.

"And I would quite like to eat my breakfast without hearing you two frolicking right above me for once" Harry announced, putting down his paper.

"Oh, Harry! Good morning! Can you really hear us? Oh, I'm so sorry, never again, I promise!" Hermione flustered, her cheeks flushed.

"Sit down my love, for I shall make you breakfast" Sirius said regally, pulling a chair out from around the table. She helped herself to the teapot on the table after thanking him.

"Honestly, quite glad I only have to be here six more months before Ginny and I marry – then we can move into our new home" Harry said with a laugh. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let Ginny move out of home until she was married, and Harry felt it was wrong to live in her dream home without her.

"Oh I can't wait to find my dream home, Ginny's so lucky!" Hermione gushed, and Sirius turned from the oven to look at her.

"And what is wrong with my home?" He said harshly, making her bite her lip before she turned to face him.

"Nothing, it's just I've always dreamed of the white picket fence, so to speak. A nice yard and big bright bedrooms for my children, a place a family can call home, feel safe and loved. A family home, not just a house." She said softly, looking at the floor.

"Children?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Look, you've burnt the pancakes, and I have to leave now anyway. Can we discuss this later? I'll be home about 2." She said quickly, jumping up and placing her tea cup in the sink. She tiptoed up to kiss his cheek and smiled, heading for the floo and disappearing before he could say a word.

"Kids? Fuck Harry – I don't think I can be a Dad" Sirius flicked his wand to sort out the mess in the frying pan and sat down, slumping over the table.

"Surely, you assumed that eventually Hermione would want a family, Sirius?" Harry said softly, and Sirius shook his head in his arms. "You'd be a great father Sirius, haven't you done a great job as my Godfather?"

"I wasn't even there for 12 fucking years, how is that great? I love kids, I'd love to have my own, but I don't think I can be a Father, what if I screw up? What if Hermione stops loving me, I won't see them!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting up and getting himself a cup of tea.

"Hermione won't stop loving you unless you do something stupid. Honestly, I can't wait to be a dad, even though I have no idea how to be one. Ginny said its instinct more than skill. I wouldn't worry Sirius, just go with it. Get out of this horrid house, find a house Hermione can't live without, put a ring on her finger and make a tribe." Harry stood and placed his cup in the sink before standing next to the floo and putting on his cloak.

"Right. Well, I'm going ring shopping then" Sirius declared, and Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"Already Sirius? Mate, I wasn't telling you to start popping out kids and getting married right now" Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking worried.

"Going to take a few months to come up with some way to propose, can't have Hermione thinking I'm cheap" Sirius sais with a grin and a wink, picking up the newspaper and opening it to read.

Sirius strolled Diagon Alley, not paying attention to the numerous stares he received – people who still saw him as the mass-mudering Azkaban-escapee, and the women who stopped to admire his still youthful good looks. He quickly entered the little jewellery boutique at the end of the alley and hoped no-one had noticed exactly what Sirius was up to.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Black, how may I help?" The old man behind the counter called out to him. Sirius shuddered, how he hated that title. He guessed that there was some sort of detection charm on the doorway that revealed true identities, for security reasons .

"Sirius is fine – none of this Lord business. I'm looking for an engagement ring" He said, getting straight to the point. The door dinged behind him and he spun to see Harry standing there with a grin.

"Figured you'd need a hand. Took the morning off work to help." Harry said simply, and Sirius grinned gratefully.

"Our rings, Lord Black, Lord Potter." The shopkeeper signalled to a counter to the left, where the two men headed eagerly. It seemed like only a few days since they'd been in here picking a ring for Ginny. "May I ask why you don't use a ring from the Black Family, sir?"

"There was one I liked, my great-grandmother's ring. But I'm not sure what protections would be on it. My love is a muggleborn, you see, and it wouldn't have surprised me if my ancestors put some nasty curses on those rings." Sirius said grimly, looking down at the sparkling diamonds, looking for the ring that screamed Hermione to him. Something simple, but still beautiful and extravagant. He looked over the rings, not finding a single on he liked, until, in the top corner of the cabinet covered in shadows, was the one he needed. "That one. Can I see it?"

"Ah, fine choice! Goblin-made, white gold with diamonds mined from the Arctic. One of our finest" The jeweller said, pulling the ring out and placing it on the cabinet in front of his two customers.

"It's beautiful. Very Hermione" commented Harry, looking at the ring. The white gold band was clustered with a light pattern of small diamonds, then set in the middle was a claw that held one of the clearest diamonds he'd ever seen. It wasn't too over the top, it was stunning, but simple and practical.

"I'll take it" announced Sirius, pulling out his chequebook from inside his cloak. Thirty seconds later he was signing it with his elegant scrawl and handing it to the jeweller, who look very happy with himself. "Don't you ever tell Hermione how much that cost" he told Harry with a wink, placing the ring box in his pocket.

"Make sure you take it to Bill and get some charms put on it" Harry said as they left the store together, heading for the Leaky Cauldron so Harry could apparate back to the ministry.

"I'll stop in at his place on my way home. He's off work at the moment with the kids while Fleur's in France with her mother." Sirius said as they reached the apparition point. They bade each other goodbye and apparated, Harry back to the Ministry where he was a top level Auror, and Sirius to Shell Cottage to see Bill.

Hermione flooed into an empty kitchen at Grimmauld Place and looked up at the clock. 1.30pm. A little earlier than usual, but it was weird not to see Sirius sitting at the table, eating a late lunch. She headed up the stairs, poked her head into an empty library and drawing room before heading to the bedroom to get changed. She hated wearing robes day in day out – muggle clothes at home was a must. A nice pink summer dress was perfect for the hot June weather. Sirius was still nowhere to be seen though, where on earth was he?

Hermione found a book in the library and headed down to the kitchen to make some tea, read and wait for him to appear. On entering the kitchen she found her ginger-headed best friend dusting the ashes off her dress, having tripped in the floo again.

"What are you doing here Gin'?" She asked, confused.

"Hello to you too. Thought my best friend might like a visit." Ginny replied with a mock glare, sitting down at the table and looking at the book Hermione had just put down.

"Sirius is out, thought I'd do some reading until someone gets here to distract me. Haven't even started it yet" Hermione said with a laugh, placing a tray on the table with a fresh pot of tea, two cups, sugar and milk. "What's your Mum doing to make you run?"

"Harry made the mistake of mentioning that I needed to decorate at our house. Mum took that as a plea for help. The floral wallpaper she wants for our master bedroom is ghastly" Ginny said and both of them giggled.

"I couldn't imagine how much fun I'd have decorating my own house. I think Sirius intends to stay here. I don't think I can handle this house for the rest of my life." Hermione said grimly.

"Ew, I could barely handle the summers we spent here. It's not a place for children. You'd have to watch out for Dark crap everywhere." Ginny frowned down at her coffee with disgust.

"I'm pretty sure Sirius doesn't want kids." Hermione said shortly, stirring another sugar into her tea quickly.

"Serious? Oh, fuck. Are you sure? He's great with Bill's kids – and Teddy. Can you handle that though, I know how much you wanted kids" Ginny looked at Hermione with worry as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I don't think I can. I want kids so desperately, one day. I think if he said never I couldn't stay with him, even though I love him so fucking much. Why the fuck does life never work out!?" She exclaimed, rubbing tears from her cheeks. Hermione didn't swear often, so Ginny knew this was stressing her out.

"I'm sure you just got the wrong message. He'd do anything to make you happy 'Mione, he's an idiot if this breaks you up" Ginny said venomously, making Hermione smile.

"Enough of that, I've been thinking about that all day. What are you planning on doing with the house? Red and Gold everything?" Hermione teased, and Ginny eagerly accepted the subject change. She loved talking about her dream home.

"Funny. No, I'm thinking a neutral nursery, and then leaving the other bedrooms relatively plain, to do up once we have kids and know whether it's boys or girls. Apart from the guest room. I like a rich royal red carpet, plain cream wallpaper, and dark wooden furniture. Blue in our room, like the sky. Royal blue carpet, deep blue carpet and white furniture. I want a four-poster bed in our room, with silky translucent white curtains. I'm not sure about the living or dining rooms. The kitchens going to be modern, white walls, white tiles, stainless steel appliances and black benchtops. Thank fuck for cleaning spells." Ginny could talk house for hours, and usually it excited Hermione, but today all she could think about is living in this dark dreary house for the rest of her life.

"The red would look nice in the living and dining areas too – especially with a beautiful mahogany dining table and entertainment suite" Hermione said dreamily, picturing how her and Sirius could decorate their dream home.

"Oh they would! Come shopping with me Saturday! We can go look at paint, wallpaper and carpet samples! I hate going into the muggle world by myself, I must make a complete fool out of myself!" Ginny laughed and Hermione agreed. Ginny stood up to leave and they said their goodbyes as the front door slammed. Sirius was home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Remind Me**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius walked into the kitchen less than ten seconds after Ginny flooed away. He didn't speak, he walked straight to Hermione, took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you. I want to do whatever I can to make you happy. If that means a house, we'll buy a house. If that means kids, we'll make kids." He said shortly, apparating them to their bedroom.

"Really Sirius? Are you sure? I feel like I'm forcing you into this." She said worriedly, biting her lip.

"You're not forcing me into anything. If anything you're making me see the light. I couldn't stop you from being happy and having a perfect life for my own selfish reasons. Maybe not kids right away, but one day, one day soon." He replied happily, leading her to the bed.

"Oh, you're amazing! As long as you're happy too though! I love you so much, I couldn't bear to see you regretting your choices just to make me happy" she took off her top layer of clothing and lay down on the bed, and he quickly joined her and pulled her into him for a hug.

"Don't worry about me babe, if anything you're saving me from a life of a regret, and giving me a life James and Remus would've wanted me to have. I shouldn't stop living just because I feel guilty that they died and I lived." Sirius said sadly, nuzzling her neck before planting little kisses along her collarbone.

"Make love to me Sirius. Like you never have before. I need you"

Sirius and Harry sat in the kitchen of Sirius' home, a piece of parchment between them, as well as a bottle and two glasses of firewhisky. Proposal planning was in full swing, there was no way Sirius wanted to leave it much longer, he was bursting with excitement knowing that he had this gorgeous ring hidden away for the woman of his dreams.

"What about a muggle trip? Show her you respect her heritage, that you don't care that she's not a pureblood?" Harry suggested, drawing a snitch on the parchment thoughtfully.

"Hey, none of that Quidditch shit! This is an important piece of parchment! Oh, I could propose at the top of the London Eye!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, and wrote that down on the list, then crossed it out. "No, that's stupid. She doesn't like heights." He mumbled, before taking a drink from his glass.

"What about your favourite vacation spot together?" Harry asked, helping himself to a few chips from a bowl he'd summoned.

"We could never agree. I liked Italy, she liked France" Sirius said sullenly.

"France, that's perfect!" Harry exclaimed, writing it down and underlining it several times. "She's always loved France – she used to go there on vacation with her parents."

"Under the Eiffel Tower – I can see it now" Sirius said, looking wistful. "Not the top, because she doesn't like heights, but underneath, a symbol of France, and what it means to her, then, now and forever"

"Bit mushy mate, but I like it. That wasn't so freaking hard was it? When will you go?" Harry asked, looking confused. How could Sirius get Hermione to take time off work to travel without giving the secret away?

"The week before Christmas. She always takes Christmas off work. I'll book muggle plane tickets, we'll fly over and spend nearly a week there. It seems like a while away, but we'll both be distracted, buying a house, decorating it, your wedding." Sirius said, jotting down the dates.

"Have you ever been on a muggle plane, Sirius? Are you sure about it? It's a whole different kind of experience" Harry said with a laugh, picturing Sirius freaking out on a plane.

"I'll take a calming draught. Hermione's always complaining about taking international Portkeys. Gotta do this properly Harry. Can you help me buy tickets? Where do you buy plane tickets?" Sirius said with confusion, while Harry laughed.

"Let's go now, you never know when you and Hermione are going to be apart for longer than an hour when she and I aren't working." Harry laughed.

Sunday morning saw Hermione and Sirius dressed very smartly, straight after breakfast they had an appointment with a wizarding Realtor. Hermione made waffles and bacon, with lashings of maple syrup. They ate quickly, not wanting to be late. Hermione insisted on making a good impression. They apparated to Diagon Alley, and found the Realtor, fifteen minutes early, and his door was still firmly locked.

"Lets go get takeaway coffee from the Leaky, Hermione. There's no point standing around here looking desperate." Sirius said, and Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but followed him without a word. He knew how excited she was, but this was a little ridiculous. They returned with coffees just as the Realtor was unlocking his door.

"Good Morning, Lord Black, Miss Granger" He greeted brightly, opening the door for them. They walked inside and the lights flickered on automatically. They were led from the reception into an office, where the man sat behind his desk and they sat opposite him.

"Now what are you looking for? Do you have something in mind for me to pick what I show you?" He asked, putting his wand on the desk and crossing his hands in front of him. Sirius gestured to Hermione who grinned.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I want something that's not too far from a muggle village, but still has a country feel. Sirius wants an estate, not just a house, but I'm not bothered between the two, just as long as it has enough room for a family, and a nice room I could use as library." Hermione said brightly, and the Realtor smiled brightly.

"I have a few properties that would fit that description. Shall we floo and have a look at them?" He asked and they all stood and walked toward the fire. "The first home is in a small village not far from Brighton. 4 bedroom, two bathrooms and a study, on a quarter acre. 'Buttonberry house' will get you there by floo" He held out a pouch of floo powder for them to take a sprinkle, and before they knew it they were standing in the study of the first house. The study was large, and on the first floor. It was definitely a man's study, dark wooden panelled walls and built in furniture, as well as black wall sconces for lighting. The halls were done of the same panelling, and it made the halls seem long and narrow. Hermione knew she could easily change that, but the one bedroom down stairs and 3 upstairs wasn't appealing.

"No, not this one" she said as they stood before the floo once again.

"The next is another house on a quarter acre – it was a family home until recently, 4 bedrooms, the third story is an attic/study. Further north this time, a small village about 10 miles from the west coast and Scottish border. ''Leamington Home' will get you there" He offered the pouch of floo powder again.

This house was perfect. 4 good sized bedrooms on the middle floor – a modern muggle kitchen and the third story was huge – a bit cold, but that could be easily fixed. They yard was as large as the one Hermione had grown up in – enough room for a swingset, a trampoline and room to run.

"I love it" Hermione said to Sirius in the kitchen, running her hands along the perfect countertops.

"Is it big enough though?" Sirius asked, looking around as if the room was shrinking as he spoke. Hermione laughed.

"Not everyone needs a mansion Sirius" She winked and went to hug him. "We'll look at this last one and decide together, alright. We both need to happy in our home" she kissed him on the cheek and they went back out to the lounge to the fire.

"This last one is an estate, right on the Welsh Border. 11 bedrooms, a library, a ground floor office, a ballroom, parlour, living room, dining room and a space you could use as a rumpus room for children. 25 acres with a pool and a stable. Your closest neighbours are 15km away, not that you'll ever know, their property has some of the best wards around it, I couldn't even find my way there to give them a bottle of wine when they moved in. We have to Portkey there, to the outside of the wards." The realtor pulled out the Portkey and with a tug at the navels and a thud, they were in the cold air.

The welsh weather was colder than London, Hermione wasn't sure she enjoyed it. They were in a lush part of the country, there was bush on both sides of them, and looking ahead about 100 metres there was a clearing, and beyond that Hermione could see a red brick 6 foot fence with a black steel gate – Hermione sighed and took Sirius' hand as they started walking. It wasn't until the gates opened that they could see the house, Hermione suspected that the wards had been constructed to do that. It was beautiful, a red brick mansion, surrounded in green grass. A fountain was in the centre of the driveway outside the front door, which was a heavy oak door. Hermione's first thought was that it was too big, even if it was a bigger version of her dream house.

"I'll leave you two to look around. There's a house elf somewhere who's been overseeing the property for me, I'll find him and we'll be in the kitchen" The realtor headed off, leaving Hermione and Sirius free to explore. The house was already furnished, but they'd been told that the furniture wouldn't come with the house. The rooms were big and spacious, in the centre of the entryway was a huge marble staircase, that led up to a hallway that led to the right and left wings of the house. The dining room and ballroom were to the left, with a kitchen behind the staircase, the two living areas were to the right, a hallway ran between them that headed to the office and the rumpus room. A small circular staircase in the office went up to the library, a room that Hermione fell in love with. It was bright, airy and was full of empty shelves. She'd already decided that she'd move most of the books from the Black Library to her home, so a big library was a must. The bedrooms weren't huge, but weren't tiny either, but only the Master Suite had a walk in robe and an ensuite. The attic had a small room off the end of it that had an open window, like a small owlery. From there they could see as far as the eye could see, the stables weren't far away, a quaint wee log cabin that two horses would fit perfectly in.

"I love this Hermione. It's what I would've wanted as a kid instead of Grimmauld Place. It's like a red brick version of the Potter's." Sirius said softly, kissing her temple.

"I'm not sure, it feels huge! A small child or two could get lost in here. I do love the library though, I don't think the library at the last house will fit enough books in it. This is the one, Sirius. This is our family home" She replied, hugging him tight and feeling him relax into her.

"Fuck I love you." He said roughly, pulling her even closer and kissing her deeply, running his hand down to her bum. She steeped back and winked before heading towards the stairs.

They met the Realtor in the kitchen, who was sitting at the table having tea with a small house-elf.

"This is the house. We'll take it" Sirius announced with a wide grin.

"Excellent. I'll get the papers and we can sign them here" He stood and walked to the pantry, extracting a large book of parchment. "This is Slinky, he's been with this house since he was a baby. We employed him to stay on when the last owners passed away. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to stay on with you"

"Only if he's happy to continue being paid" Hermione said happily, sitting down next to the elf. "I'm Hermione, it's very nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Hermione. Slinky would be very happy to stay here and work for you" the elf chirped, shaking her hand. Sirius laughed and shook the elfs hand as well. They both signed the paperwork, and were told that in 3 weeks the processing would be complete and they could move in.

"3 weeks should be plenty of time for Hermione to decide what she wants to do with the place, decorating wise, and then a week later it should be completed and ready for us. Thank you" Sirius said, and the two of them said their goodbyes and left the Realtor to complete his paperwork.

_Hey everyone, sorry about the wait! My 9 month old spilt water all over my laptop so I've been waiting for my insurance to sort a new one for me, which arrived today - but my hard drive was fucked. I've lost my chapter plan and two chapters I'd already written. Give me a week or so to get my bearings and things should be a little more regular :) Cheers_


End file.
